(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust pipe mounting unit for a vehicle and more particularly, to an exhaust pipe mounting unit for a vehicle that connects an exhaust pipe to a vehicle body and that prevents contact noise from occurring upon translation of the exhaust Pipe.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, exhaust gas in an engine of a vehicle after combustion is discharged to the air through an exhaust assembly. For example, the exhaust assembly includes a plurality of exhaust pipes that are connected to an exhaust manifold of the engine and that are connected from a lower portion of a vehicle body to the rear side of the vehicle. Further, a catalyst converter, a center muffler, and a main muffler are disposed between the exhaust pipes.
The catalyst converter is disposed on the engine side and is connected to the exhaust pipe based on the center of a lower portion of the vehicle body. The catalyst converter converts harmful gas in an exhaust gas to a harmless gas through an oxidation reduction reaction. The center muffler is disposed toward the rear side of the vehicle based on the center of a lower portion of the vehicle body and is connected to the catalyst converter via the exhaust pipe. The main muffler is connected to the center muffler and the muffler discharges an exhaust gas to the exterior through the exhaust pipe and reduces noise that occurs when discharging an exhaust gas. In an exhaust assembly having such a configuration, the exhaust pipe is connected to a vehicle body via a hanger rubber and is fixed to a lower portion of the vehicle body.
A conventional hanger rubber is made of a rubber material. A connection load of a bracket mounted in the vehicle body is connected to one end portion of such a hanger rubber. In particular, a hanger rod is disposed in the exhaust pipe and is connected to the other end portion of the hanger rubber. However, as described above, in the conventional hanger rubber, at a contact surface in which the hanger rod is mounted, contact noise occurs when a vibration occurs in the exhaust pipe. Further, the durability of the hanger rubber of a rubber material deteriorates due to frequent friction with the hanger rod. Contact noise is simultaneously transferred to the vehicle body, which compromises the comfort of the vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.